We have designed 4 different single chain Fv molecules as antigen-recognition domains for anti-CD30 CARs and compared CARs with these different scFvs in vitro. We selected the optimal scFv, and tested it in different CAR designs in vitro and in mouse tumor models. We have identified an optimal scFv and CAR design for further development. This design is undergoing more in vitro and murine studies while simultaneous work progresses on preparing a clinical-grade lentiviral vector encoding this CAR. We are also starting work on a clinical protocol for a clinical trial of the fully-human anti-CD30 CAR that is planned to start in 2016.